<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caked by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455056">caked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Shot, Hotdogging, M/M, Smut, Snowballing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ryan groaned as he spreaded matt's cheeks, slipping his cock inbetween his ass, he squeezed the cheeks around his cock and began to hump. "mm.. s-so good." he said shakily.</p><p>matt only left out a muffled moan from the tip of ryan's cock brushing against his rim, burying his face deeper into his pillow. squirming slightly from the pleasure and how tight of a grip ryan had on him.</p><p>"m-matt, god baby— your ass is so perfect.."</p><p>matt only moaned in response, ryan dug his nails into matt's pale back, watching red lines dust his milky skin as he thrusted faster and harder. feeling heat pool in his stomach, he let out a few shaky breaths, reaching close to his orgasm. he stopped and flipped matt onto his back.</p><p>matt grabbed his own cock, pumping his length as ryan pumped his own over his stomach, brushing the pad of his thumb over his slit.</p><p>"matt, i-im so cl-close.." ryan moaned, thrusting his hips into his fist. before matt could reply, thick cum spurted onto his bare stomach, matt shuddered as he finally reached his own orgasm, adding onto the cum that was pooling on his stomach.</p><p>ryan dipped his head down, kitten licking the cum that rested on matt's stomach as matt watched with piercing blue eyes, mewling from the ticklish sensation of the older male's tongue.</p><p>once ryan licked the cum completely off, he leaned his head up, parting matt's lips and letting the cum inside of his mouth drip into matt's. the younger male swallowed the cum then wrapped his arms around ryan's neck, pulling his head down for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>